Intellectual Sociopath
by DaphneLikesBoys
Summary: Colette Archer, heir to the illustrious Archer family in England moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia, where she meets Kol Mikaelson- a man with manners to old for his body and a mind which seemed to rival hers. They are drawn to each other by an almost supernatural source but they don't know why, and even Colette's brilliant mind cannot concoct any answers. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sociopaths**__ are opportunistic and use their keen ability to read people to take advantage of a person's weakness._

* * *

Mystic Falls was quiet today, reminiscent of the calm before a mighty storm.

The sky was draped in grey, heavy clouds and the temperature had been steadily dropping for hours now.

The sun couldn't be seen, it was lingering behind said clouds and it was raining lightly- dribbling and sprinkling on passerby's brightly colored coats and umbrellas which had been dug out of the depths of closets in a hurry.

The inhabitants of Mystic Falls were drawn to The Mystic Grill and relied on it to bring heat and warmth to their day and to draw away the cold wetness.

People were in a hurry to avoid the now strengthening rain and ducked into doorways or into their respective houses.

It was raining fifty kilometers away too.

A lone, empty road, which ran through the forest was covered in wet leaves, which clung to it as if it was a lifeline for them.

The low grumble of a diesel engine announced the Matte Black Range Rover long before it came into view.

The sleek, black lines would make any petrol head drool and anyone else stare.

The windows were blacked out and they gleamed as the raindrops got pushed to the side with the force of the wind.

The inside was quiet; all that could be heard was the slow breathing of the car's only occupant.

The occupant was female, strikingly so.

She possessed light brown hair, which seemed to surround her feminine face like a halo and a slender, lithe body with a physique every model would kill for.

The woman's skin was pale and as soft as the softest silk, it almost seemed to shine.

Her hands, which rested on the steering wheel, were small and decidedly graceful, reminiscent of those of a talented piano player.

Her nails were short but manicured and even they seemed elegant.

No rings graced the fingers, and they would not unless for formal occasions.

Her face was simply, a masterpiece.

Deep, intelligent blue eyes peeked out under long black lashes and took in everything around, not missing a thing.

She had a straight nose and a pouty, naturally pink mouth.

Possessing high cheekbones, Colette Archer simply was the face of European aristocracy.

Colette was twenty; her birthday had passed over a month ago.

She had consulted for Scotland Yard in the United Kingdom for two years and solved more cases in those short years than many senior officers did in their whole lives.

But soon she had become sick of doing _the right thing_.

Colette wanted to be how she really was- manipulative, sly, cunning and well versed in the words of politics and persuasion.

Relocating to America had been Colette's idea, she had to see something new and the family manor that still resided in the town of Mystic Falls had been the perfect escape.

The Archers were at the top of the high society in England and they prided themselves on their money and influence which no other family could ever dream to match, lest overcome.

In all honesty, Colette had been intrigued by the recent and unsolved murders, which had happened in this quaint little town.

Even the thought made her positively giddy with anticipation.

The victim's had their _throats torn out_ and completly lacking in blood.

The brunette had many a theories, but the none of them had added.

This never happened before- Colette usually only looked at a casefile and then had the identity of the perpetrator in her mind.

That this didn't happen with this particular case was almost like a treat for her- it was addictive not knowing vital information.

That is also why she was magnificent at her job- she simply _had to know_.

Captain Jameson of Scotland Yard had also offered to send her cold cases to solve and Colette had gladly agreed. If anyone could solve them, it would be her.

Most of her stuff was arriving tomorrow in a moving van and Colette only had two suitcases filled with clothes and some weapons she used for training in the boot of her car.

A small dagger was strapped to her ankle and partically slipped into her black leather boots, hidden by her mouth-wateringly form-fitting also black Diesel jeans.

Colette Archer was exceptional at singlestick, swordsmanship and boxing and had an aptitude for hand-to-hand combat, which had aided her many times during her term at her chosen profession.

She wasn't a policewoman as such- Colette was a consulting detective who chose her own work and did not get ordered around by any people who thought they were above her.

Especially since she was above them.

Colette didn't just look like the face of the European aristocracy- she was the head of the European aristocracy.

She had grown up in the high society and been surrounded by the world of social and literal politics from her birth.

Colette had always watched how the women with their jewel encrusted hands acted around each other and she had made a game out of deducting their secrets and using them to her own advantage.

Manipulation and deception- her favourite pastimes.

Now she was moving to Mystic Falls and Colette was sick of acting like some pathetic do-gooder little girl.

The twenty-year old was going to do what she had planned- she was going to be herself, her sociopathic self.

Colette Archer would rock this little town to it's foundations and when she was done, it would rain blood. Literally.

How deliciously dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_The first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler is to look at the men he has around him._ -Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

Colette Archer was hungry, achingly hungry as her stomach confirmed with an almighty grumbling noise a few moments later.

Turning off the lonely road onto a few others, each becoming more and more populated until she found herself what looked to be like the centre of the town called Mystic Falls.

The twenty-year old was watching the road as a sign advertising an aptly named 'Mystic Grill' caught her attention.

She decided to stop and eat some lunch as her stomach growled again most aggressively.

Colette parked the Range Rover and stepped out, briefly stopping to press the automatic door-lock button on her key ring, which she had taken from her beige Fendi bag.

The brunette had been instantly aware of the eyes glued to her form as she slid out of her car.

It had always been this way- her aura demanded attention and attraction from people around her.

Colette's steps were long and confident, filled with self-assurance and a hint of arrogance as she minded the gazes of the men across the street no mind. No mind at all.

As she stepped through a murky green door, Colette sneered as she saw the wooden furniture and lax behavior everyone seemed to be exhibiting.

Really, she thought, they could at least try not to fill the whole room with their obnoxious voices.

The room was half full of people, apparently this place was popular with the locals- and tourists she noted as she saw a small family sit isolated, the children eating a burger with chips.

Colette picked out a table situated on the other side of the large room, but not before she had assured herself of all the security exits and possible situations which could arise.

The European had chosen a seat at a two seater table in a dark corner of the square room and sat to observed the people around her.

She was once again aware of the people watching her, their jealous eyes were nearly burning in the back of her head.

Colette picked her iPhone out of the beige Fendi bag and dialled a number she had learned out by heart just as the Grill's door opened and a man stepped in.

The brunette paused in typing the number in and observed the man who was most possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He was gorgeous, possessing dark hair and eyes, a lean and athletic build and lookingaround a bout twenty to twenty-two years old.

A thing struck Colette during her observation- she couldn't place him in this time period.

The man moved with a grace only achieved through high-class breeding like herself, but he was alert and predator like at the same time.

It seemed as though he came from an earlier time period- perhaps the tenth or eleventh century.

He wasn't human, that much was clear, the man was clearly holding back amazing amounts of speed and power judging by his measured but confident strides.

Vampire?

Definitely.

Mystic Falls had just become interesting, very interesting indeed.

Colette snapped out of her musings and continued tapping in the number that would connect her with the telephone of the Mystic Falls Sheriff, Sheriff Forbes.

While Colette lifted her iPhone to one delicate ear, the man was surveying her- he couldn't remember ever seeing someone as hypnotising as her.

She had luscious and shiny brown hair and intelligent blue eyes which were gazing at her phone as her nimble fingers typed in something.

She was drop-dead gorgeous with aristocratic features and a full pouty pink mouth.

The brunette was dressed in expensive clothing, everyone could see that, but it wasn't just expensive- it was tasteful and stylish.

He sat down at the bar, only a few feet away from the siren and turned to the bartender to order a whiskey which he promptly received.

Tilting his head slightly, the hunky man listened to the fascinating brunette as she typed in the last few digits, he heard the beep tone for a few seconds and then a voice answered the call.

_"Hello, this is Sheriff Forbes. How might I help you?"_ Came a tinny voice and the man wondered what the captivating siren had to do with the law enforcement.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes. This is Colette Archer, I believe we have spoken before." The woman drawled lazily and the male could feel shivers run down his back as he heard her speaking.

Her voice was slow and measured, full of confidence and demanding respect.

_"Ah, yes, Miss Archer. How may I help you?"_

"Well Sheriff, I have just arrived in Mystic Falls and I would like to come along with the next homicide investigation if that is in any way possible." The brunette answered politely, but from her tone of voice it was very obvious to anyone that she was their superior.

Why? The man wondered. Who is she?

_ "That would be nice. It is an honour to have someone of your standing helping our humble Sheriff's department. I will call you back when we get a new murder, is that all right?"_

The brunette smirked and the man looked her over once more.

Someone of high standing, that's what the Sheriff said. What kind of high standing?

How could someone as sweet looking as this brunette be involved with homicides?

"Please do inform me straight away when you have discovered a body, I like to look around the crime scenes as well."

_"Understood. We will be issuing you with a police weapon so that if you have any issues due to you helping us, you can defend yourself."_

Once again the woman smirked, but this time it was simply dark, a smirk that could skin any mortal man with its wickedness.

The man felt another shiver run down his back and wondered how she could affect him like that. He had never had an attraction this enormous to a mortal or vampire.

"That wont be necessary Sheriff, I have my own weapons."

_"Oh, all right. I'll let you know when something has turned up, Miss Archer."_

"That would be most welcome. Goodbye Sheriff."

_"Goodbye Miss Archer."_

Colette put her phone down after pressing the disconnect button and waved a waiter to her table.

He was a natural blonde judging from his roots, tall, tan from the sun, muscled and very smiley.

He played football if she was to judge from the placement of his muscles and their size.

The waiter seemed about eighteen years old and totally enamoured by the brunette. "Hi, I'm Matt. I'll be your server today. What would you like?"

Glancing down at her menu, Colette decided on a serving of pasta and a tea before telling Matt her order.

Matt, who was obviously very taken with the brunette, walked away but turned around just before he entered the kitchen and blushed pink when he saw her raised eyebrow which was directed at him.

The effect that the English rose had on men was very amusing, but the man felt nothing but a great surge of jealousy and possessiveness when he saw the blonde waiter turn to catch a last glimpse of what he now thought of as _his._


End file.
